character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (Canon, Fortnite)/BatMario753
'Summary' The Player is the unnamed protagonist of the third person shooter Fortnite (Battle Royale). The objective of the game is to be the last one standing (or be the last team standing) in a map of 99 other people, finding loot such as guns while avoiding the dangerous storm. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-A physically and with the more common weapons, 9-A with their best weapons Name: Varies (There are many different "skins" in Fortnite, each with their own name), the name of the most commonly seen skin used in promotional material and arguably most recognizable is named Ranger, "The Player" Origin: Fortnite Age: Unknown, likely in their 20's or 30's Classification: Human for most skins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Crafting (Can create structures of wood, stone, and metal with the flick of their pencil on paper as long as they have enough materials. These structures can be objects such as staircases and walls to shield themselves from harm until they break), Gliding (With their Glider), Healing (With Med-Kits and Bandages), can increase their Stamina with items such as Chug Jugs, Building Creation (Can create buildings with Port-a-Forts. These buildings include a door to get in, and inside there are tires that bounce people up through the top of the building on to ledges branching upwards. These ledges can be used to look around for opponents and shoot them from above whilst crouching and ducking for protection on the lower half of the ledge as not to get hit by ranged weapons), Stealth Mastery (Can easily sneak up on others without detection, can disguise themselves to look like normal bushes), Explosion Manipulation (With items such as Grenades), can throw explosive plungers called Clingers that stick to opponents if they hit them, Dance Manipulation (Can force opponents dance for around 10 seconds if they hit them with a Boogie Bomb), can create clouds of gas that have such an unbearable stench that it actually hurts others with Stink Bombs, Flight with jetpack, balloons, and X-4 Stormwing, can create large blasts that shove opponents far away with Shockwave Grenade, Teleportation with Rift-to-Go (Can teleport them high up in to the air), Grappling with Grappler, Enhanced Acrobatics (Can perform different pro-level athletic dance moves, including backflips, cartwheels, "the worm", and more), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive ATKs and X-4 Stormwings) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can destroy telephone towers, large iron dinosaur statues, and the semi-trailers on semi-trucks in a few hits with their pickaxe alone) physically and with the more common weapons, Small Building level+ with their best weapons (Weapons such as rare Tactical Shotguns are far more powerful than other weapons) Speed: Normal Human with Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed (They use real life weapons such as pistols and sniper rifles which shoot bullets at these speeds), likely Athletic Human with ATK (ATKs drive faster than the player can run), at least Superhuman with X-4 Stormwing Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry many different heavy guns at once) Striking Strength: Small Building level Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High (Can participate in battle royales for 10-15 minutes with little to no rest) Range: Extended melee range with just their pickaxe, varies from tens of meters to hundreds of meters with their weapons Standard Equipment: A list of their equipment can be found here Intelligence: Gifted (Can use a variety of different weapons, craft complicated structures by themselves, and create strategies to fight their opponents) Weaknesses: Can only carry a limited amount of weapons at once, their extra shield boosts from items like Chug Jugs will only take blows that are directly from opponents so any damage taken from things such as falling will be taken out of their normal health/stamina, using items that fall under the healing and consumables category can take up to ten seconds and they are left vulnerable during this time, they can run out of building materials or only have a few left making them unable to create things like walls though they can easily just collect more, opponents can enter Port-a-Fort buildings through the door and use the tires to bounce up and attack The Player (this can be prevented to some degree by building a structure between the inside and opening of the building.) Category:BatMario753 Category:Tier 9